Yami's Gang Life
by Derpin' Copper
Summary: Just the story of Yami, an Absol whose life is affected by gangs, the world of gangs is not a fun one if you get too involved. Rated M for Violence and 'Mature' content in the future (the FAR future). It's my first FanFic, so please be nice :3


**Well, hello everybody :) And welcome to my first FanFic. I hope you enjoy, please review after you have read it, negative or not :) (Preferably not :P) That's all from me, to the story!**

* * *

It's another horrible day out in the fields. It's been raining for days, not stopping until late at night, but resuming a couple of hours later, seemingly getting worse. And this damn rain was making near-impossible to do anything productive outside, which is bad, considering nearly 300 Pokémon depend on my wheat to make food.

I should probably explain a little more about me. My name is Yami, and I'm a 14-year-old Absol who lives in Unova, out in the middle of nowhere with my best friend Aya, also an Absol, but a girl, and before you say anything, no, we're not in love or any soppy crap like that, we're just good friends. I own a large farm, if you could call it that, it's basically a large plot of dirt where I plant wheat to feed me and Aya... And the large gang we're part of.

The Afterlife Gang has been my home for as long as I can remember, they took me in when my life was hell, and helped me through. Now I help them back by producing food for them and taking it to Pinwheel Forest, a 4 hour walk from where my farm is. The Afterlife Gang is mainly made up of Dark types, but will take in any other types that come forward. There are many other gangs across the world, each with their main types own rule that their members had to follow. And the all had a Legendary that they praised and used as a mascot for their gang. Most gangs had a legendary that suited their main type, but own gang mascot confused me a little. Our gang mascot, or should I say mascots, are the Eon Duo, Latias and Latios. What confused me is that they were both Psychic types, which we were super-effective against, so why didn't our leader choose them? I'd have to ask him next time I saw him, but knowing him, he probably had some sort of... _Relationship... _With one of them. He was unpredictable like that. Now that I think about it, I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case.

Deciding it was pointless to stand out in the rain any longer and get even more soaked, I walked back to my small house at the west end of the field. My house has a small 2 floored, 2 bedroom farmhouse, the outside painted a bright white which shone brightly in sunny weather. Outside of the house we had a small orchard, where we would grow berries and fruit to put in the bread to make it taste better.

I walk inside and look around. As soon as you walk in, there a small living room, pretty basic, a small couch, table and 2 chairs, a bookstand which is crammed with books Aya likes to read, which is pretty much her favorite pass time. If she isn't making bread or sleeping, she'll be reading a book, and if the weather agrees, she'll be out in the orchard reading under the shade of tree. Since she's not here, and I can't smell anything cooking, I'm guessing she's sleeping. I go through the door in front of me into the kitchen to try to find something to dry myself on. Like the living room, the kitchen is pretty basic. There's a few counters, where Aya prepares the bread, under some of the counters are cupboards, where we store food for use, basically spare bread and fruit. On the opposite wall, there's a large brick oven which Aya uses to cook things, like the bread (Obviously) But for some reason, Aya doesn't trust me near the oven, I'm not sure why, but she probably thinks I'd burn the house down. '_Wise girl' _ I think to myself. '_She knows me to well' _I think to myself with a smile. l search through a few of the cupboards before finding a couple of fluffy white cotton towels, I pick one up and put it over me and tie it around my neck like a cape. I then walk back through the living room, but then turn left to the door which leads upstairs to our bedrooms and a small bathroom. I walk to the end of the hallway and turn right into my room. I look around. It's pretty much as I left it, bright blue walls that seemed to make the room twice as big, a small desk where I had a pile of blank paper on, why I had this I don't know. And my be was at the other end of the room, plain white sheets on it. I did notice something a bit weird though, for some strange reason, Aya was on my bed, sleeping I think. Why she was here, I had no idea. As I got closer, I found out she wasn't sleeping, but instead chewing something whilst staring at the wall.

"Uhhh... Aya... What are you doing?" I asked as I walked over to her  
"Chewing your pillow" She said simply, as if nothing was strange about that.  
"O... K... Any reason why you're chewing my pillow" I ask, extremely confused.  
"It taste nice" She replied, again, as if that wasn't weird.  
"Oh... Well... Have you eaten anything funny recently?" I ask, quite worried about what my friend was doing  
"Nope" She says, any the hops of my bed and walks to the door. "Nice cape by the way" She says, smiling at me. She the walks through the door without another word.  
"Well... That was weird..." I said to myself quietly. I jumped onto my bed and decided to try to get some sleep, resting my head on the bit Aya hadn't chewed. The bed was quite warm already from Aya, so it wasn't hard to get to sleep.

* * *

**Well, that was the first chapter, and I must say, I think it's changed from what I had in my mind at first. But I like it. And damn, I've made Aya look a bit... _Special _Haven't I? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this... Weird... Thing... Please review :D  
**

**-Derpin'**


End file.
